1. Field of Invention
The subject invention is generally related to bow string releases of the type having a releasable sear for retaining a bow string, the sear including a pair of elements adapted for movement into and out of a closed position to retain the bow string and selectively release it. The invention is specifically directed to a caliper type bow string release having a reversible trigger and including both self-alignment and self-locking features.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bow string releases have grown in popularity for target shooting and for hunting. A good release provides uniform release of the bow string and increases accuracy. The release is either hand held or strapped to the wrist and has a trigger which permits the archer to release the string. Typically, such devices employ a pivotable finger that engages the bow string. The finger or sear being movable to a release position for releasing the string. Releases of this type are illustrated in U.S. Pat Nos. 4,066,060; 3,898,974; and 3,954,095.
It is also known to use ball or cylindrical elements in place of the finger to retain and release the string, wherein the elements are held by a head and retained in position by a yoke or sleeve. Devices of this type are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,403,594 and 5,263,466. While it is recognized that when the balls are separated by the tension of the string this provides minimal friction engagement and quiet release, there is still a strong preference for the caliper type jaw releases. One of the problems with the jaw releases is they are not self-locking and an independent action is required to lock the bow string in the sear mechanism after the string is released and upon reentry.
In addition, over the years two types of release trigger mechanisms have developed, depending on the preference of the archer. In the first, the release trigger is designed to release forward, where the trigger is pushed toward the bow during the fire stroke. There is also a preference by some archers that the release be a pull type trigger where the release is pulled in a rearward motion away from the bow in order to release the string. Further, most releases are designed to either more adequately accommodate a right-handed archer or a left-handed archer. In some cases, design changes have to be made in order to permit a specific configuration to be adapted from right-hand to left-hand use. While most releases accommodate such design changes, this greatly increases the manufacturing costs, increasing the ultimate end cost of the release to the user.
Therefore, there remains a need for a caliper type bow string release which is both self-locking and self-aligning. In addition, there is a need for a bow string release which is readily adaptable to either left-hand or right-hand use and would permit an archer to select between a push or pull fire mechanism.